To Hanabishi Recca next chapter
by yuriprincess
Summary: Tagalog fanfic. Matapos basahin ni Recca ang liham ni Fuuko, anong mararamdaman n'ya?


**DISCLAIMER:** Ang Flame of Recca ay hindi ko pag-aari. Maidagdag na rin na ang kantang "Pag-alis" ay hindi akin, sapagkat ito'y sa bandang Barbie's Cradle. Maraming Salamat.  
  
Nais ko ring pasalamatan ang aking mga kababayan na nagbigay ng kanilang pagsusuri sa unang kabanata ng "To Hanabishi Recca".  
  
=Alaala ng kahapon (ikalawang kabanata ng "To Hanabishi Recca")=  
  
Marahan kong binuksan ang inabot na liham ni Domon. Si Domon, na tila walang pakialam sa mga nagaganap sa loob ng silid-damitan. Isang oras na lang bago ang kasal. Si Yanagi ay nagbibihis na rin sa kanang bahagi ng simbahan kasama si Kagero.  
  
Muntik na akong himatayin nang mabasa ko ang nakapaloob sa liham. 'Ano ito? Si Fuuko...?' Naguguluhang sabi ng isip ko. 'Ngunit paanong hindi ko nalaman ang lahat ng ito? Bakit ngayon lang n'ya sinabi?'  
  
Hindi ko na napigilang mapaupo sa silya sa aking kanan at ipatong ang aking bisig sa katabi nitong lamesa. Napayuko ako, at tila nawalan ng hanging maaaring langhapin.  
  
"Ang buong akala ko ay si Tokiya ang kanyang mahal." Sabi ko kasabay ang pagdukot ng malalim na buntong hininga.  
  
Alam ko ang kantang tinukoy sa liham. Unang binasa ni Domon ang titik ng kantang 'yun nang kami'y nagbakasyon matapos ang ilang taong laban namin ni Kurei. Sariwa pa sa aking hinagap ang buong pangyayari...  
  
noon...  
  
"Ahk! Domon, pwede ba!? 'Wag mong pakialaman ang laman n'yan!" Tila umaangil na sabi ni Fuuko, tukoy nito ang kanyang _wallet_.  
  
Tatawa-tawa lamang si Domon, habang nakasiksik ako sa dingding ng tanghalan. Nanonood kami ng patimpalak noon. Pagalingan sa akademya ang mga mag-aaral at kami ay nahatak upang manood. Palagay ko'y walang interesado sa patimpalak na iyon. Sabagay, kahit ako'y antok na antok kaya't nagsusumiksik ako sa dingding. Malamig pa naman dahil panahon ng tag-ulan.  
  
Hindi na nagpapigil ang aking antok kaya't ako'y pumikit na lang habang nagkakagulo sina Domon sa tabi ko. Maya-maya pa't nasagi ako sa tadyang ng maskuladong bisig ni Domon, at napangiwi na lamang ako.  
  
"Ano'to? Hindi ko alam 'tong kantang ito ah! Ikaw, Recca, alam mo ba?" Pangungulit ni Domon. Tiningnan ko lamang s'ya.  
  
"Ang pag-alis ng iyong liwanag na gumising sa mahabang gabi. Ika'y langit pero baka masanay at 'di kakayanin ang iyong pag-alis." Binasa ni Domon ang nakasulat sa papel.  
  
Nakikinig lang ako sa kanyang sinasabi, hanggang sa matapos n'ya ang pagbasa sa buong kanta. Nagandahan ako at napangiti...  
  
kasalukuyan...  
  
Para sa akin pala ang kantang 'yun. Kaya pala ipinagdidikitan ni Domon sa tenga ko ang bibig n'ya habang nagsasalita. Pero hindi ko napansin ang reaksyon ng mukha ni Fuuko noong panahong 'yon.  
  
"Hoy, Recca, anong problema mo?" Tanong ni Domon. Napatunghay ako sa kanyang biglang pagsasalita.  
  
"Eh.. wala. Bakit?"  
  
"Hinihintay ka na sa baba kanina pa. Naiinip na ang pari."  
  
Noon ko lamang naalalang ikakasal na pala ako sa aking prinsesa. Ngunit bakit ganoon ang aking nararamdaman? Mabigat ang dibdib ko, masakit, parang hindi akong makahinga.  
  
Dahan-dahan akong tumayo, kumukuha ng suporta at lakas sa silyang aking inupuan. Humarap ako sa salamin upang sumulyap sa aking kasuotan.  
  
Sa dambana naroroon ang Pari, si Tokiya at si Domon. Si Yanagi ay nakatayo sa may pinto ng simbahan, puting puti ang kanyang traje-de-boda at may hawak s'yang kalumpon ng puting rosas. Napakaganda n'ya.  
  
At sa likod n'ya ay nakatayo si Fuuko.  
  
_Si Fuuko?  
_  
"Sandali lang po." Dali-dali kong sinabi sa paring naghihintay at tumakbo sa may pintuan. Dumaan na'ko sa gilid ng simbahan para hindi naman gaanong maistorbo ang mga bisita sa kasal.  
  
Ngumiti si Yanagi sa'kin nang ako'y dumaan sa kanyang tabi at hindi na'ko nagtaka nang sinundan n'ya ako ng tingin paglampas ko.  
  
"Recca?" Mahina nitong tawag.  
  
Paglapit ko kay Fuuko, nakita kong namamaga na ang kanyang mga mata. At hindi ko napigilang mapaluha rin.  
  
"Fuuko, akala ko..." humina ang aking boses, parang malapit na akong umiyak. "A-akala ko hindi ka pupunta?"  
  
Tahimik na ngumiti si Fuuko. Tiningnan n'ya si Yanagi na nakatingin lamang sa'min sa 'di kalayuan matapos ay ibinalik n'ya ang kanyang tingin sa akin.  
  
"Recca, hinihintay ka na ng mapapangasawa mo."  
  
Malamig ang boses ni Fuuko. Sobrang lamig na parang hindi n'ya ako nakilala kailanman. Sumikip lalo ang dibdib ko. Sinubukan kong hawakan ang kanyang mga kamay na nakabalot ng puting gwantes ngunit umatras s'ya ng bahagya matapos ay lumakad patungo kay Yanagi.  
  
Niyakap n'ya ito ng ilang segundo matapos ay lumakad ng mabilis paalis. Hindi man lamang s'ya pumasok sa loob ng simbahan.  
  
"Fuuko!!" Sumigaw si Domon. Sumunod pala s'ya sa'kin nang hindi ko nalalaman.  
  
Tumigil si Fuuko sa kanyang pagmamadali ngunit hindi ito lumingon. Lumapit si Domon.  
  
"Fuuko, wag kang malungkot. Hindi pa napapagod ang mundo sa pag-ikot. Hindi lang si Recca ang mamahalin mo. Fuuko, nandito ako." Malungkot at nagsusumamo ang tinig ni Domon.  
  
Hindi nagsalita si Fuuko ngunit nang itaas n'ya ang kanyang kanang kamay, akala ko'y yayakapin n'ya si Domon, ngunit sinampal n'ya ito. At hindi lamang basta-bastang sampal. Malakas.  
  
"Bakit mo binasa ang sulat ko!?" Galit ang tinig ni Fuuko, pero hindi maikakaila ang lungkot sa kanyang boses.  
  
"Hindi ko binasa." Mahinang sabi ni Domon sa kanya habang hinahagod ang pisngi.  
  
Natulala si Fuuko. Si Yanagi nagkusa na sa paglapit sa'kin sapagkat tila hindi na'ko makagalaw.  
  
"P-paano mo nalaman kung hindi mo..." Tumingin sa'kin si Fuuko. "...B-binasa?"  
  
"Siguro kung mahal mo ang isang tao, alam mo kung anong tunay n'yang nararamdaman."  
  
Tahimik lang si Yanagi sa tabi ko. Tahimik lang din si Fuuko. Tahimik din ako. Si Domon, tahimik din.  
  
Si Yanagi ang unang nagsalita.  
  
"Kaya pala..." Napansin kong lahat kami ay napatingin sa kanya. "Kaya pala nararamdaman kong napipilitan kang magpakasal, Recca."  
  
Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Tama ba 'tong nariring ko?  
  
"Pero Yanagi, hindi kita maintindihan. Ano bang sinasabi mo?" Pilit kong tanong. Nagluluha na ang kanyang mga mata at kailangan kong maging maingat upang hindi ko masaktan ang prinsesa ko.  
  
Pero ngumiti si Yanagi. "Hindi ba, kaya ka magpapakasal dahil ako ang prinsesa mo?"  
  
Napahinga ako ng malalim. Akala ko'y nasaktan ko na naman s'ya. Tumango ako bilang sagot sa tanong n'ya.  
  
"Pero hindi mo'ko mahal, diba Recca? Magpapakasal ka sa'kin dahil ayaw mong masaktan ang prinsesa mo, hindi ba?" Nakatingin silang lahat sa'kin. "Tama ba ako, Recca?"  
  
Hindi ako nagsasalita. Marahang tumulo ang luha ni Yanagi sa mga rosas n'yang hawak.  
  
"Bakit ayaw mong sumagot!?" Ibinagsak ni Yanagi ang mga rosas.

"Y-yanagi..tama na..." sinubukan kong magsalita pero niyakap n'ya ako ng mahigpit at hindi ko na nakuhang magsalita. Humikbi s'ya sa aking balikat.  
  
"Sabihin mo Recca. Kung papipiliin ka, sino ba sa'min ni Fuuko ang pipiliin mo?"  
  
Natahimik akong lalo. Sinong pipiliin ko?  
  
Ang Prinsesa kong malambing, maaalahanin, tahimik at mapagmahal? O si Fuuko na suplada, hindi marunong makisama, mahilig mang-insulto, na kasama ko na noong una pa lang?  
  
"Recca, sino?" Tinig ni Fuuko 'yon. Pero malambot at malungkot na tinig ni Fuuko. Nakakapanibago.  
  
"Yanagi, patawarin mo ako dahil sa sakit na idinudulot ko sa'yo." Lumuwag ang mahigpit n'yang yakap sa'kin. "P-pero si F-fuuko ang..."  
  
Buntong hininga.  
  
"...ang mahal ko."  
  
Apat na hikbi ang narinig ko.  
  
Una, kay Yanagi. Ang prinsesang matagal kong pinagsilbihan ngunit nasaktan sa araw ng kasal n'ya. Ang prinsesa kong nagmahal sa'kin ng lubos.  
  
Pangalawa, kay Domon. Ang matalik kong kaibigan na mula noon ay nahulog na kay Fuuko. Ang unang taong nagmalasakit kay Fuuko, ang unang taong nagsakripisyo ng buhay n'ya para maipagtanggol ang kanyang mahal. Ang taong naghintay ng matagal na mahalin ni Fuuko, na sa isang salita ko lang ay nawalan na ng pag-asa.  
  
Pangatlo, kay Fuuko...na matagal nang humihiling na sana'y dumating ang panahong maririnig n'ya mula sa akin ang tunay kong nadarama.  
  
At Pang-apat, narinig ko ang aking paghikbi. Madaming dahilan kaya hindi ko na iisa-isahin. Sa mga dahilang ito, ang pinakamasakit sa lahat...  
  
"Recca, mananatili akong prinsesa mo. Sapat na sa akin na inakala kong ako ang mahal mo."  
  
==katapusan==


End file.
